1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub and a cam with a hub for pressing onto a base body and a camshaft with at least one pressed-on hub, in particular, a cam.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to make camshafts by pressing cams onto a shaft. On the respectively provided positions for the cam, the shaft is machined, such that a material aggregate exists, whose diameter exceeds that of the shaft. Upon pressing on, this material is deformed by the cam, so that the cam is fixed by a lateral pressing onto the shaft.
Cams for such a manufacturing method of camshafts are described in documents EP-A2 1058033 and WO-A1 01/94802.
The hub opening of a hub or a cam according to document EP-A2 1058033 is designated by two conically formed sections of the hub. These two hub sections connect successively to the front face of the cam, forward in the press-on direction. The two conical sections each have a different incline. With this profile structure, the disadvantage exists in that with pressing on of the cam onto the shaft, already at the beginning of the cam opening, a force effect acts on the cam, and so tensioning in the cam material can occur. This tensioning leads to microscopic tears in the structure and can cause a weakening or collapse of the attachment operation, and likewise, can cause functional destruction of the camshaft based on the deformation.
WO-A1 01/94802 shows a cam with an inlet area, which takes up approximately half of the cam or hub width. The profile of this inlet area is described as conical and goes continuously over into a hub region, which takes up the remaining width of the hub and is either conical or cylindrical. With this structure of the hub, a shifting of the connection tensioning in the center of the hub width should be possible. However, it should be noted that already after the beginning of the inlet region, a deformation of the material aggregate on the shaft takes place. Therefore, in this region, damage of the material connection with the result of microscopic tears in the outer region of the cam hub with the previously described effects is to be expected.